Brotherly Love
by sephiroth3343
Summary: Family comes first...no matter what circumstance.


**Just a random story I wrote since I needed a break from doing my assignment. It's very quick so I don't even know if the story makes sense but what the hell right?! Anyway enough of me blabbing, ENJOY! :D**

Golbez strolled around the Lunar Subterrane, there wasn't a sign of any of the Warriors of Cosmos and through that heavy armour of his, he could still feel the strong cool wind that evening. Golbez sighed heavily as he thought about his earlier encounter with fellow comrade Sephiroth, he couldn't figure out if he was still yearning for the light or if his mind was playing tricks on him.

"Do I miss the light?" Golbez asked himself out loud. He stared up at the sky and saw the moon shining its light down from the heavens; he smirked to himself slightly awestruck at how beautiful the moonlight was. His chain of thought was then disrupted when he heard the sound of armour clanking behind him. Golbez turned around and was met with a familiar face.

"Hello Kain" he spoke in his deep voice. Golbez watched as Kain summoned his spear, with a firm grip in place. "Relax will you?" he said with a very slight chuckle.

Kain did what he was told and sheathed his spear, "There is a different air about you". Golbez turned his back to Kain and continued to stare at the moon, Kain unsure of what was going was about to say something when Golbez had cut him off.

"Do you think I could belong to the light?"

Kain's eyes widened in shock of his enemy, "what makes you say that?"

"Just out of curiosity"

Kain still shocked couldn't find the words to say, "I am not the one who can answer that question of yours"

"Hmm…" said Golbez still transfixed on the moon. "Then perhaps you can answer this one do you think that I will be able to get away from the darkness?"

"Why are you – " a sudden explosion sounded a couple metres away from the two were standing, causing both men to jump and focus their attention on the ray of light where the explosion had come from. Kain watched as he could defiantly could see a horde of manikins surrounding the area, then noticed something or much rather someone in particular, "IT'S CECIL!" exclaimed Kain.

"What?!" yelled back Golbez. "How can you be so sure?"

"He keeps shifting jobs, and anyone can see that glowing man anywhere" Kain responded dryly. Without another word, Kain jumped high into the sky and landed to help his fallen friend.

"K-Kain!" Cecil stammered trying to get to his feet.

"Easy Cecil, what happened?"

"These manikins just come from outta nowhere…they've gotten stronger then I last remembered" Cecil managed to get to his feet, but was only able to stand for a couple of seconds before falling back down to his feet.

"I'll take care of this lot" said Kain summoning his spear once more.

"Let me help you" said Cecil trying to get to his feet again.

"No!" said Kain sharply. "You've injured yourself pretty bad, you must rest"

Before Cecil could respond, his friend leapt through the sky like he always did and turned his attention to the battle field.

Kain managed to destroy a handful of manikins just fine, but he could feel the strength from them getting more hard to deal with and with the more he fought off, the more just kept coming back. The more Kain would fight, the weaker he became. He tried every trick in the book but the manikins began to be too much for the Dragoon.

Cecil shifted into Paladin and tried to heal himself with little white magic he could muster up. "I can't just let him fight alone" he said to himself. Cecil got to his feet again and went straight into battle to help his friend, a few minutes went by which felt like hours to the young men went by, and unfortunately they were both trapped in a corner with no escape route.

"Now what do we do?" asked Cecil out of breath.

"These damn manikins…" Kain stopped midsentence when a thought wrung through his mind. "Golbez!" he whispered.

"What did you say?" asked Cecil who was swinging his sword with one hand, while clutching onto his ribs with the other.

"I think Golbez must've sent these manikins" said Kain.

"What?!" exclaimed Cecil.

"Cecil, why are you acting so surprised? He is with the enemy after all" Kain replied, furious at himself for not realising this sooner.

"I know. But my brother wouldn't want to kill me like this. It's not supposed to end like this! We were going to look for our crystals together! He promised me…" Cecil felt a sharp pain go through him and collapsed to his knees.

"Cecil!" exclaimed Kain. Growing even more furious than ever, Kain was about to go berserk on the remaining manikins when he felt a sudden force of gravity and then all the manikins were gone. "What the hell?!" exclaimed Kain to himself. The young Dragoon turned around and saw the shadow of Golbez hovering over his injured brother. "You stay away from him!"

Golbez simply ignored Kain's words, instead he outstretched his hand and sent Kain flying into a large pillar. He then focused his attention towards Cecil who was whining in pain his hand soaked in blood from the stab wound given from the manikin.

"B-Brother" Cecil spoke. "Thank you"

Golbez still stayed silent.

"You saved my life…I don't know why"

"I've told you before, a brother cares for his kin"

Cecil just gritted his teeth trying his best to stop the pain, he looked up to his brother still so unsure of his words- wanting to believe them, yet at the same time being unsure if they were just part of bigger scheme. When suddenly from the corner of his eye he saw an emerging horde of manikins approaching.

"Kain! Behind you!" screamed Cecil.

Kain who was still dizzy from the force of Golbez and his power shook his head and quickly jumped up noticing the threat behind him. But before Kain had time to fight back, Golbez was standing next to him, "take care of Cecil for me"

"Golbez! What are you doing?!" exclaimed Kain.

Golbez had moved towards the centre of the manikin invasion, the ground started to shake and then a large blast of light was shone. Both Cecil and Kain who were shielding their eyes noticed the surroundings go dark again, a sign that what had happened was over. Both men noticed that the manikins were gone, but Golbez was collapsed on the ground.

"Brother!" exclaimed Cecil who mustered the strength to run over to Golbez, Kain following suit.

Cecil watched his brother lay helplessly on the cold ground, "You're…you're fading away"

Golbez was panting for breath, "a brother cares for his kin" he said with a slight gruff.

Kain knowing Golbez all too well was completely at a loss for words, "You would sacrifice yourself, even though you are on the other side?"

Cecil felt tears roll down his cheeks, "Why brother?"

"You and I both know that our world needs you Cecil, not me. Me being here was to atone for my sins, this was my punishment for all the damage and hurt and pain I have caused for you brother, and to you too Kain" spoke Golbez. Kain who was kneeling down beside the two brothers kept his head turned to the side, unable to see his best friend in such a vulnerable state.

Cecil closed his eyes chanting the cure spell, when Golbez placed his hand on Cecil's leg, "don't bother with trying"

"No, I can save you" replied Cecil unable to stop his tears. "I know I'm not a White Mage, but I do know some white magic"

Golbez chuckled, "Classic Cecil, always trying to find a way to help out everyone. Even if that person tried to destroy you", at this even Cecil managed to laugh at his statement. "Speaking of White Mages how is Rosa? I hear you two have a baby"

Cecil nodded, "yes, we have a son"

"Well I'm sure he'll turn out just as strong and brave like his father. What is his name?"

"Ceodore…"

Cecil could feel Golbez shift uneasily as he spoke his son's name. "We named him after you"

"…why?"

"Because a brother cares for his kin" replied Cecil softly.

Kain watched as Golbez's body was fading fast, "Golbez…about what you had asked me before; after tonight, you do belong in the light"

"Thank you" spoke Golbez softly.

And with that, Cecil and Kain sat in silence as they watched the remains of Golbez disappear into the moonlight.


End file.
